


Quest

by magiclover



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Bilbo, M/M, Magic-Users, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclover/pseuds/magiclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bilbo wanted was to be a certified mage just like his mother.  Go on a simple Quest and heal a couple of ailing men in Bree and return to Hobbiton to live the rest of his life in piece.  What he didn’t want, was to be assigned with a group of 13 dwarf mages on one of the most dangerous and ridiculous Quest he’s ever heard!</p><p>(The sneak peak chapter has been replaced with the real one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the real chapter. Be easy on me, this is my first story and it's pretty intricate. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

In all honesty, he hadn’t expected to receive anything from the High Council for quite some time. 

Every applicant knew that the Council generally didn’t sanction a Quest until an applicant’s fifth submission, so to say he was shocked when he received his letter would be a understatement.

There he was, Bilbo Baggins, standing in the middle of his kitchen with an unopened letter from the Council in his hands.

“Snap out it” he mumbled, “You are a Baggins, and you can handle a simple letter.”

Besides, it’s probably a rejection letter. Yes, that must be it. There’s no way that he got accepted on his first try. He chuckled, finding his fear of this letter completely silly and ridiculous. He walked to his office to find his letter opener, finding it sitting on his desk; he sat down in his chair to read what the Council had to say. 

“Let’s see here, Dear Mister Baggins, we are proud to announce that your application has been approved…….” He trailed off in shock, letter falling from his hands onto the table.

That’s not possible, no one ever gets accepted on his or her first try!

“This must be a mistake! Yes, that must be it, but…” But the Council didn’t make mistakes! They never have. So this must be legitimate. 

Bilbo leaned back in shock; he had not even planned getting accepted on his first application. He though he would have at least get five years to prepare! To build up his skills before being approved for a Quest.

He sighed, there’s nothing he can do about it now, once you’ve been approved there was no turning back. Bilbo reached for the letter, resigned to finish it before deciding how he would feel about his acceptance.

“Your application has been approved……you will receive your assignment at the Halls of the High Council……….accommodations will be provided upon your arrival….with this letter a list of rules and regulations and a list of all mandatory items for a Health Quest will be provided”

The more Bilbo read the calmer he began to feel. Dear me he thought, fretting over a simple Health Quest! If mother could see me now, panicking like a fauntling. 

Going back to the letter, Bilbo flipped to the next page labeled “Regulations” and continued to read:  
1\. The High Wizard Council gives all Quest assignments. Depending on what type of wizard you wish to be classified as the quest can be dangerous or safe.  
2\. You must apply as a solo applicant  
3\. All quest assignments must be completed in a group. The High Wizard Council shall assign your Quest mates to test ones ability to work with other magic users.  
4\. Most Exploratory Quest are in areas of high restriction.  
5\. All quest applicants are required to bring a cauldron and weapon. Any other mandatory materials are specific to your Quest type. That list will be provided with your letter.  
6\. Once you have submitted an application you cannot retract it  
7\. Once you have submitted an application you must update any will incase of death on a Quest  
8\. A member of the council must accompany you to assure the completion of the Quest  
9\. You may not bring any other members not sanctioned by the Council on the Quest with you  
10\. Depending on the manor of your Quest there can be certain time restrictions to insure that it is completed in a reasonable time.

Continuing onto the page for the Health Quest, there were only a few lines on this page. Well he thought, I guess they don’t have to go into too much detail for a health quest.

“Let’s skip to the most important bits then,…….Health Quest are meant to test your ability at healing………you are required to bring 10 potions with you in the case that you won’t have the materials around that you are used to……..you are still required to bring the mandatory weapon…… Ha! That’s preposterous, why would a Health Quest require a weapon.”

Bilbo started to feel a sliver of excitement run through his body as he went back to reread the acceptance. A smile crept on his lips “This is it mother” he said, “I’m finally going on a Quest.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought. He, Bilbo Baggins, going on an adventure!!

I’ll need to make a list of everything I need he thought, and what potions I need to start brewing. What date did the letter say I needed to be there by?

Bilbo skimmed through the letter to find a date and nearly jumped in shock. Why that’s just a month away!!! Oh some of the potions he planed to make will take almost half that time to settle.

“Oh dear, oh dear” he mumbled, “I need to get started now. I’ll have to talk to my lawyer about my will and of course Hamfast about taking care of the house……oh yes, there’s a lot do.”

He couldn’t help but let out a peal of laughter. He had a Quest to prepare for!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty minutes.

He’s been sitting here for twenty minutes in this disgusting bar and that damned wizard still isn’t here.  
Muttering to himself, Thorin couldn’t help but become angry. The wizard knows how important this meeting is, and he can’t even bother to be on time.

Before he could sink even further into his rage, a voice called out.

“Thorin, Good evening! How are you doing today?”

“Tharkun” he growled.

“Now, now Thorin.” Gandalf said as he took the seat across from him, “No need to get upset, I’m here aren’t I. Now, what did you urgently want to discuss with me?”

Thorin couldn’t help but grimace at the familiar way the wizard spoke to him, putting that aside for now he asked, “So I’ll assume everything is in order then.”

A flicker of annoyance flashed across the wizards face before he replied, “Yes, yes of course it is! I am the High wizard managing your Quest assignment, I put all thirteen of you together as requested” Gandalf paused, gaining a twinkle to his eye that immediately put Thorin on edge. “I’ve even found you a fourteenth member.”

“What!!” Thorin hissed, just barely managing to keep quiet. “This is not what we discussed!”

“Calm yourself Thorin. I know how you dwarves feel about the number thirteen, so I thought I’d do you a favor by adding another” He said with a wave, “Don’t worry, he’s quite the capable wizard…or mage as they like to be called”

Of course, he thought never trust a high wizard. Feeling suddenly tired of Gandalf’s antics, he stood up, ready to leave this bar before he pause. “ I cannot be responsible for his fate,” he muttered, giving one last glare before turning and walking straight out the bar without looking back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Beautiful” 

That’s all Bilbo could say as he looked upon the Halls of the High Council.

Well he mused, more like a castle than Halls, because there was no other word for it. The building seemed to stretch all the way to the heavens. With two small buildings attached to the centerpiece it gave off an almost… royal feel.

And that stone he thought, I know my earth sense isn’t the best, but I should at least be able to get a feel for it is, and he didn’t want to admit it, but it was bothering him that he couldn’t tell.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?”

Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice. “Sorry lad! Didn’t mean to scare you.” the voice said.

Turning around he saw a man standing behind him. He had on the most peculiar hat he’s every seen, and a set of braids sticking out on both sides of his head.

Wait a minute he thought, he’s to short to be a man, and his clothing……. 

“You’re are dwarf!” he announced. Then blushed immediately in humiliation at what he just said. “Oh Yavanna, I’m terribly sorry. I’m usually never this rude. It’s just, I’ve never met a dwarf before and, Oh dear I’m afraid I’m rambling.” He finished in a sigh. Feeling more mortified by the second; he looked up at the dwarf to see if he had offended him. To his surprise the dwarf was smiling.

“Don’t worry lad, it’s quite alright. Bofur, at your service.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, um Bilbo Baggins at yours.” He said, feeling less embarrassed as the discussion went on.

“Oh, and to answer your first question, it is quite beautiful. I just can’t for the life of me place what stone it’s made out of.” He huffed in frustration, “Honestly, I didn’t think my earth sense was so rusty that I couldn’t identify simple stone.” 

When he was met with silence he turned around to see that Bofur was staring at him. “What?” he said, “Did I say something wrong?”

That seemed to shock Bofur out of his awe enough for him to say, “No, no I’m just shocked is all. I didn’t know human wizards had any kind of stone sense. And at such a young age…….” he trailed off, seeming still in shock.

Bilbo stared at him in confusion. Human wizard? And what did he mean by young age? Bilbo’s thoughts came to halt.  
“You think me a human child!” he screamed in outrage, attracting a few stares and startling Bofur.

“W-Well-” Bofur started, before Bilbo cut him off.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a respectable and middle-aged gentlehobbit!! Why the nerve of some people!” Bilbo said in a huff. Him, a fauntling! Ha!

Before Bilbo could continue to work himself into righteous fury Bofur sad, “I’m sorry la-, Master Baggins I didn’t mean to insult you. I just assumed… Oh Mahal I really put my foot in my mouth didn’t I?”

Bilbo looked at Bofur and…..well he did seem sorry. He let him stew in his embarrassment for a couple more moments before he relented.

“….I guess it’s alright if it was an honest mistake.” He said, “I fear that we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot Master Bofur. I suggest we start over.” Bilbo turned to fully face Bofur “Bilbo Baggins, hobbit mage at your service.”

“Bofur,…..dwarf wizard at yours.” He said with a grin. “Still I didn’t know that hobbits had any sort of stone-sense. I thought dwarves were the only one.”

Bilbo hmm in thought “Well I wouldn’t call it a stone-sense.” He mused, “We call it earth-sense. You see we hobbits are children of Yavanna, so our magic is connected to all things that grow. We can’t really sense the stone itself……just the earth in it.” 

He sighed, “It’s kind of hard to explain. I’m sorry.” Bofur let out a laugh “Don’t trouble yourself Master Baggins” he said, “I understand. It’d be like explaining stone-sense to an Elf! Ha” letting out another peal of laughter he turned back to the Council building. 

“And to answer your previous question” he continued, “this is granite, pretty piece of rock after you wax it up.” He stared for a little longer before turning back to Bilbo.

“So Master Baggins, what are doing here, I though Hobbits didn’t leave their lands?”

“Please no more of this ‘Master Baggins’ business. Bilbo is fine.” Bilbo answered, then he puffed his chest up a little with pride before answering the rest of Bofur’s question. “And I’m here because my application for a Quest has been approved.” He said with pride, “I just wanted to get a good look at the Council building before I receive my assignment tomorrow.”

Bofur looked surprised for a moment before a great smile split across his face. “That’s amazing Mast-, Bilbo!” he corrected, “I’m also here for my Quest assignment! What are the chances of that!”

It was now Bilbo’s turn to blink in surprise at Bofur’s announcement. Another applicant? He knew he wasn’t the only one accepted, but he didn’t think he’d meet one so early. Not until his Quest mates were announced.

“That’s great Bofur! I’m happy for you.” Bilbo said with smile, genuinely happy for him. “Who knows, we may be put on the same Quest.”

Bofur’s smiles fell just a little at the comment. “I don’t think so Bilbo.” He said, “I applied for Exploratory Quest and those usually are the most dangerous.” Bilbo’s smile fell just a little bit hearing that as well. Exploratory Quest were extremely dangerous for the simple fact that all the Quest were in restricted zones. Place’s overrun by the dark races or layered so thick with curses that it’s asking for death to even try.

Bilbo shivered a little in fear just thinking about it. “Well……..I wish you all the best in your Quest.” He said after a while, “Maybe they’ll pair you with a Health Quest applicant. You know someone who could patch you and your Quest mates up if things got to hectic. The Council has done so before.”

Bofur just smiled for a moment, a hint of mirth in his eyes. “I hope they do Bilbo.” He said. They stood there for moment in compatible silence, before Bofur spoke. “Well Bilbo, I have to go. I’m meeting my brothers for lunch and I don’t want to be late.” He said with a grin, as he began to jog away “See you later Bilbo! And Good luck on your Quest!! 

“Good luck to you as well!” Bilbo called back.

Cheerful fellow he thought, I just hope they pair him with a competent health mage.

In the future, He’ll look back on this moment as a sign from Yavanna. An impossible meeting to warn him of the impossible adventure ahead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. Today was the day he received his assignment. He was so excited that he couldn’t get to sleep at a reasonable hour last night.

Pull it together he thought, remember why you’re doing this. And with that, he’s struck with thoughts of his mother. Belladonna Baggins. The only Hobbit to go on a Quest, and an Exploratory one at that. He remembers the stories even now, his mother, sent on a Quest with the legendary Gandalf the Grey and somehow destroying the one ring of power. A story of legend, a heroine of legend.

 

Killed by starving wolves during the Fell Winter. Anger and pain flashed through him, his magic heating the air around him. Calming himself before he ignited his room, he sighed. This Quest was in honor of her memory, a way to connect him to her, and although it wasn’t an Exploratory Quest, it would still be an adventure. And that’s something she’s always wanted him to have. 

A new wave of determination ran through him. Gathering all his clothes and his potions pack he headed for the door, he had a Quest to complete.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got to the Halls a lot faster than he anticipated. 

Standing in front of the entrance, he took a deep breath. “This is it.” he muttered, and he couldn’t help but smile as he entered. He didn’t even make it two steps before he was stopped by a mage.

“State you business with the Council.” 

“Hello, my name is Bilbo Baggins and I’m here to receive my Quest assignment.”

“Do you have documentation.”

“Docum-? Oh you mean the letter! Yes I do actually. Lets see, it was right here the last time I saw it. Just give me a moment.” Bilbo said as he shuffled through he bag. Nervousness making him fumble just a bit. He sighed in relief when he found it.

“Ah hear it is!” he exclaimed as he handed the nameless mage the letter. Before he could say anything else the mage muttered a spell, the letter catching fire in the mage’s hand. The only thing left of it was ash and a symbol floating where the letter once was.

“Your assigned High Wizard is Gandalf the Grey.” He said as he pointed to a hallway behind him, “If you walk down this hallway he is the last room on the right. You will meet Gandalf and your Quest mates there.” He pause, eyes going white for just a moment before continuing, “You’re in luck, you are the first of your Quest mates to arrive.” And with that he turned and left Bilbo alone.

Did he just say Gandalf!!! That can’t be right! There is no way he’s getting the same High Wizard as his mother. This must be fate he thought, Mother’s making sure I fallow in her footsteps.

Smiling softly, he walked down the hall towards Gandalf’s room. The hallway itself wasn’t long but it was high, he couldn’t even see the ceiling. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door. Breathing slowly he knocked before opening the door.  
It was………chaotic.

There were papers everywhere, on the floor, on the desk and on the ……..ceiling? Sweet Valor he thought, I…..I don’t even know what to think. And that’s not even the worst of it. The furniture was …….ghastly to be honest, nothing matched, nothing was functional! It just didn’t make sense!!!

“Calm down” he muttered, “You’ll only be in this……..mess for a little while longer.”  
Picking his way through the room, Bilbo found himself sitting in a green armchair near the far side of the room. It’s strange that there were so many chairs. “1, 2, 3……12, 13 and the one I’m sitting on makes 14” he mumbled under his breath. Bizarre. 

Before he could think about it some more, the door opened and in popped the biggest dwarf he’s ever seen. He was…….huge, everything about him was. His height, his size, his muscles! He was bald, the only hair on him was his beard, and that like everything was huge. He had tattoos all over his head and he stopped short when he noticed Bilbo.

“Dwalin, at your service.” He seemed to respond automatically.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” He responded.

The silence was awkward before Dwalin responded, “I’m sorry” he said with a frown, “I must have the wrong room. I’m looking for Gandalf?”

“Oh” Bilbo replied, a smile starting to grow on his face “This is Gandalf’s room. You must be another applicant.” He said as he stood up. Extending his hand towards Dwalin. “I’m also an applicant, we must be Quest mates.”

Dwalin just looked at his hand in shock. Feeling awkward, Bilbo hesitantly withdrew his hand and said “Yes, well I can’t wait to complete this Quest with you and the rest of our fellow Quest mates.”

“No.”

“Excuse me.”

“We are not going on a Quest together. This has to be a mistake.” Dwalin said with a scowl on his face.

Bilbo was taken aback by the tone of his voice. Well he thought, He’s very rude.

“I don’t think there’s a mistake.” He responded, “I was told by a mage that Gandalf is my High Wizard, so if he’s also yours then we are Quest mates.”

“This is a joke.” Dwalin said after sometime, looking him up and down, he snorted before continuing, “You are a joke.”

He then walked around Bilbo to one of the chairs strewn across the room, leaving Bilbo standing shocked and a little hurt. 

Well, he thought, What a fine way to start a Quest.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hobbits get angry, they get angry.

He was _angry_.

 

No, that’s not true.

 

He. Was. Furious.

 

And if Gandalf didn’t get here right now this building’s going to _burn._

Bilbo usually wasn’t so……….destructive, but he knew when he was being played

And they were fools if he didn’t think he would notice.

 

Ever since his rather rude introduction to Dwalin, dwarf after dwarf had entered this room for there assignment and every time they saw him they were surprised.

 

Now usually that’s wouldn’t be the problem, the problem was that they weren’t surprised to see each other.  Every single dwarf that came through that door seemed to know each other, even going as far to greet one another.   And that shouldn’t be possible, you never come into a Quest knowing anyone, and that’s what tipped him off that this was a setup. The simple fact that he was here seemed to throw them off, and every single time they spotted him they were shocked, confused and oh so very _rude._

 

And that was the worst offense.

 

Before they could even say one word to him, Dwalin would say something in the dwarven tongue and whatever he told them would cause them to pause and _glare_ at him.

 

It stopped being hurtful after third dwarf.

 

It was amusing after the fourth.

 

It started to piss him off at the sixth.

 

 _When Gandalf gets here_ he thought angrily, _I better get an explanation, and a good one, or heads are going to roll._

His magic was starting to flare and he struggled not to let it get out of control.

 

 _Funny thing about hobbits_ he thought darkly, _we are deeply controlled by our emotions._

The door opening once again interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Great” he muttered, gaining a few looks from the dwarves “here comes another.”

 

Looking up to see the dwarf that walked in he reeled back in shock.  Speaking before any of the other dwarves had the chance.

 

“Bofur!!”

 

The dwarf in question jumped at his voice and turned to face him, surprise clearly on his face.

 

“Bilbo? What are you doing here?” not noticing the shock silence in the room.

 

“I-”

 

“How do you know this Halfling?” Dwalin demanded, cutting Bilbo off and reigniting his anger.

 

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” He said, his voice dangerously low.  Dwalin paused, looking him up and down before turning his attention back to Bofur.

 

“Well!” Dwalin demanded.  Before Bofur could answer another dwarf walked through the door, and he was……

 

 

He was tall for a dwarf, long dark hair and a handsome face.  His walk was……..graceful almost regal in a sense and he seemed to command the attention of the whole room.

 

The dwarf scanned the whole room; a small yet beautiful smile graced his lips before his eyes met his.  His eyes connected with Bilbo’s for just a seconded before he spoke to Dwalin in their own language.  They exchanged words back and forth before the mystery dwarf turned a glare in his direction.

 

“So” the dwarf said, voice cold as he walked towards Bilbo.  The room had gone silent.

 

“This is the fourteenth member Gandalf mentioned.” He stopped before Bilbo, looking down on him.  He stared at him for a moment before he sneered.

 

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting a………..hobbit,” he said with disgust.

 

Bilbo felt his anger come rushing back, before he could respond Gandalf walked through the door.

 

He was……old and tall, and his beard almost touched the floor.

 

“I see everyone’s here then,” he said cheerfully, artfully stepping around the papers on the floor to his desk.

 

“I hope you’ve all introduced yourselves to one another,” he continued, dutifully ignoring the tension in the room.

 

“Now, lets assign you a Quest.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo was speechless and he didn’t seem to be the only one.

 

The dwarf in front of him turned his glare to Gandalf before addressing him.

 

“Gandalf, what is the mean of this,” he growled as he waved his hand towards Bilbo.

 

Bilbo felt his hackles rise as Gandalf replied, “Thorin this is Bilbo Baggins, he’s your other Quest mate, now lets assign your Quest.”

 

“But-” Bilbo started before he was interrupted by Gandalf.

 

“Your Quest is to retrieve a dwarven artifact from the abandoned kingdom of Erebor” he said as he filtered through some papers.

 

Bilbo stopped dead in his tracks. Erebor? The one with the Dragon!!!

 

“You can’t possibly mea-” he was interrupted once again and this time by Thorin.

 

“You can’t possibly expect us to bring _him,_ ” he hissed, pointing at Bilbo like it was his fault he was here.

 

“Wait on min-”

 

“Calm down Thorin,” Gandalf interrupted _again,_ “He is a very capable mage and he’ll be very useful on the Quest, especially against dragon fire.”

 

“Don’t I get a say-”

 

“Silence _halfling_ ” Thorin spat, “This doesn’t not involve you.”

 

Bilbo snapped.

 

“I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!” he bellowed, fire ignited along his hands and feet.  Burning all the documents and furniture around him. 

 

The dwarves all shouted in alarm and backed away from him as a flaming tornado started at his feet, his fire and wind magic working in tandem.

 

“I HAVE A ENOUGH OF THIS!!” he screamed, ground trembling as he completely lost control.

 

“DRAGON FIRE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS IF I DON’T GET ANY ANSWERS” fire danced along his skin burning everything around him as the heat continued to rise.  Turning his red eyes to Thorin he walked towards him, burning so hot that every step he took scorched the floor.

 

Thorin had his hand on his weapon, seemingly determined not to back down.

 

“Listen closely _dwarf_ ” he hissed, burning so hot from rage he was melting a hole in the ground.

 

“I am not half of anything.  I am a hobbit, and you’ll be inclined to remember that we don’t take kindly to the slur” he said, never breaking eye contact. “Am I clear?”

 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, never breaking eye contact before Gandalf spoke.

 

“Thorin.” He said, a warning in his voice as he used his magic to insure that they didn’t burn from Bilbo’s fury.

 

Thorin seemed to struggle with his pride before he spoke.

 

“Yes” he spat, “You’ve made yourself very clear.”

 

Bilbo stared at him for a moment more before he released a breath, the heat immediately died down and the fire slowly went out.

 

“Well” he said, casually shaking the flames off his hands “Anyone want to explain to me the reason behind this ridiculous Quest and how I’m involved?”

 

When he was met with silence he looked up, seeing all the dwarves staring at him and the damage he caused like he was some type of spectacle.  Taking a quick glance around the room Bilbo hummed in amusement.  It seemed like Gandalf was able to contain his magic to a sphere. While most of the room was untouched, the sphere were he was looked like a volcano had gone off. Any papers in the area where no longer there, he had burned so hot that not even ash was left. The stone was black, burned beyond repair and a hole was melted into the ground.

 

Bilbo blushed a little in embarrassment.

 

“Dear Yavanna, I haven’t lost control like that since I was a tween.” He said while turning to face Gandalf, ignoring the awed gasp from the dwarves.  “Terribly sorry, I’m usually never this rude or disrespectful to another mage’s space. It’s just, these dwarves were all so terribly rude and obviously in cahoots with one another, and not to mention the constant use of the slur halfling” he trailed off with a sigh. “Oh, well you know what they say about us hobbit and our emotions”

 

Expecting to see rage and disapproval on Gandalf’s face he was surprised to see amusement. 

 

“It’s alright my boy,” he said with a laugh, “Why even to this day I remember the power of Belladonna’s rage.”

 

“Well Thorin,” he said smugly as he turned to face the dwarves, who have stopped looking at him in shock but now in wonder and a little bit of respect.  “Do you now see why I chose him.”?

 

Thorin was silent in response, turning an assessing eye to Bilbo but not saying anything.

 

“Moving to more important matters,” he said while turning to face all of them. “I’m sure you’ve all introduced yourselves to one another.”

 

Bilbo looked at the group of dwarves before answering, “Sadly Gandalf, the only names I know is Bofur, Dwalin and Thorin. The others were warned away from me by Dwalin”

 

At this the dwarves had the decency to look slightly ashamed at the announcement.  _Good_ Bilbo thought, _let them feel bad for their rudeness._

“Let me introduce you then!” Gandalf replied forever cheerful.

 

Pointing to a rather old looking dwarf whose mustache was braided into his beard, he said “This is Oin.”  Moving his finger to a redheaded dwarf, “His brother Gloin.”

 

Moving on to a pair of younger dwarves he said, “The blonde is Fili and the other is Kili.”

 

Moving on to another young dwarf who had an almost bowl cut type hair cut with twin braids on each side of his face.

 

“Ori.”

 

Pointing to a dwarf with a star like hairstyle.

 

“His brother Nori”

Waving towards the dwarf next to Nori, “Also brother to Dori”

 

Gandalf motioned towards Bofur and two other dwarves. “As you said you already know Bofur.” He said, pointing to a ……..round dwarf with a connecting braid “this is his brother Bombur.  And the handsome dwarf with the axe sticking out of his skull is Bifur.”

 

“Everyone, this is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the shire.  Now that everyone’s been introduced, lets move on.” He said as he walked back towards his desk. ”As I was saying before things got……….hectic your Quest will be to retrieve a dwarven artifact from Erebor.”  Before Gandalf could continue, Bilbo cleared his throat to gain his attention.

 

“See, this is were I’m confused.” He started, “Obviously this whole thing was a setup for these dwarves to get to Erebor, but I don’t know how I fit into this.  I applied up for a Health Quest not an Exploratory one.” He finished, feeling just a bit agitated by talking about it.

 

Gandalf smiled at him before speaking, “ That’s were you’re wrong Bilbo.  I am combining your Health Quest with their Exploratory one, because I believe you can help keep them safe and complete the mission.”  Thorin looked ready to interrupt before Gandalf cut him off. “Not now Thorin, there is no changing it now” he said with a hint of warning in his voice. No one spoke until Gandalf once again broke the silence with a smile.

 

“Moving on to the logistics of the Quest, Bilbo, I need you to present to me and the rest of your Quest mates the potions and weapon you brought.” He said, smile still firmly in place.

 

Bilbo sighed in resignation before moving to retrieve his pack.  Bringing it back to the group, he placed it on the floor so that he had better access to his potions and also so the group could see them.

 

“Lets see…” he muttered, not noticing that most of the dwarves leaned over in interest.

 

“I brought my limb regrowth potion, ill be gone potion, sleeping potion, truth serum, temporary muscle strengthener, instant growth potion, magic enhancer, nourishment potion, hydration potion and finally my mothers famous cure all poison potion.” He finished, looking at all the potions he brought he couldn’t help but find it ironic.  _It’s almost like I prepared for this Quest_ he thought.  “As for my weapon.” He started to say as he pulled something out of his from his pack. “Here it is.”  And he showed them an acorn.

 

* * *

  

“He can’t be serious.” Muttered the one called…..Kili he believed his name was.

 

“Is this a joke?” Thorin questioned, voice tight with rage.

 

 “It most certainly is not!” Bilbo replied, feeling slightly offended.  “Every hobbit is born with a gift from Yavanna that protects them, and it always comes in the shape of a seed until you activate the spell.” He lectured, “The very fact that it’s an acorn tells me that it will be a sword of some sort.” He mused.

 

“Are you telling me that hobbits are born with weapons!” the one with the star-like hair demanded.  He really needed to start learning their names.

 

“ I guess you could say that, although we don’t look at it that way.” He responded.  Turning towards Gandalf he asked, “Is there anything else we need to do before the Quest?”

 

“No” Gandalf said, “All Exploratory applicants had to register their weapons so we already know what they have, we just had to identify your potions.  You are all now free to go, just be here the same time tomorrow and I will also answer all your questions Bilbo tomorrow as well..”  With that Gandalf started walking to the door.  Before leaving he turned back to say, “Goodnight everyone!! I’ll see you tomorrow to start preparing for our Quest!” And with that, he was gone.

 

Without Gandalf, Bilbo felt no need to stay any longer. “Well” he said while packing up his bag, “I’m heading back to the inn, I’ll see you genterdwarves tomorrow.” Gathering the last of his things, he headed for the door before a hand grabbed his arm.  Looking back, he saw that it was Bofur.

 

“I’m sorry Bilbo.” He said, “For how we made you upset earlier.”

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at Bofur. “It’s alright” he replied, “We just got off on the wrong foot.  We’ll put the whole mess behind us and start over again tomorrow.”  Knowing that the rest of the dwarves were listening.

 

“Goodnight Bofur.”

 

And with that he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the Hobbit stepped out of the room chaos erupted.

 

“Did you see what he did earlier?”

 

“Mahal, that _fire_ ”

 

“And the wind, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

“Fili, he melted a hole in the _floor_ ”

“Silence” Thorin commanded, voice cutting through the clamor.

 

“Bofur, how do you know this hobbit?” with his question, all eyes turned to Bofur.

 

“I um, met him this morning in front of the Halls” he said, “We got to talking and he mentioned that he was here for a Quest. I didn’t know he was going to be the fourteenth member.”

 

 _I wouldn’t think so either_ Thorin thought, _who knew hobbits had such power._   It wouldn’t leave his mind. The magic that Bilbo showed today was something he’s never seen before.  All that destruction, yet for some reason, he looked so beautiful.  Like an angel of pure fury, power and grace wrapped in one being.

 

“What do you make of him!” Dwalin asked, as he moved beside him.

 

“I think” Thorin started, ”He can be useful.”


	3. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!! I started this story right before finals, which was a mistake. Because of that, I stopped posting to focus on passing classes. But finals are over!!!!!! so back to posting chapters. =)

To say this journey was going to be a tense one would be an understatement.

 

Since they set off on their Quest that morning not one Dwarf had a made an effort to talk with him. 

 

Not even Bofur, and he had to admit that stung.

 

 _Well_ he thought, _I can’t really blame them._

 

**Earlier that morning:**

_“You can’t be serious,” Bilbo deadpanned, giving Gandalf a dubious look._

_“I’m dead serious.” Gandalf cheerfully responded, ignoring the look Bilbo was shooting him._

_“So this whole …….Quest is one big ploy to take back Erebor?”  Bilbo stated, sounding more baffled as the conversation went on._

_“Why that’s madness!! You do know that Smaug resides there don’t you?  It would be suicide!” Bilbo exclaimed._

_“I know what’s there Bilbo, I was the one who made the area restricted. However, Smaug’s poison has spread to far for his continued being to go unchecked.  The council believes that it would be beneficial to finally dispose of the Dragon.” Gandalf explained, believing his explanation sufficient._

_“Then why don’t the High Mages take care of the Firedrake!! If its poison is spreading like you say it is, then this is a matter the Council was made for. Why send Quest applicants to deal with it?!?” Bilbo nearly shouted, not finding any sense in the decision._

_“Unfortunately,” Gandalf said, irritation creeping into his voice, “The Council doesn’t find it as ………time sensitive as I believe.  They do think that Smaug poses a problem, but they don’t believe it needs immediate attention.  So the only way to fix the problem is through a Quest.”_

_Bilbo honestly couldn’t believe that this was happening.  Stuck in the middle of some plot to stop a Fire Drake from poisoning the land around its hoard, and the worst part was that he couldn’t even refuse!_

_“So,” Bilbo sighed, “Is there anything else I need to know?”_

_“Oh nothing,” Gandalf said with a slight smile, “Just that Thorin is the rightful King to Erebor.”_

_A beat passed in silence._

_Bilbo took a deep breath before releasing it in one giant huff._

_“Well,” he deadpanned, “I guess that explains the foolishness of the Quest.”_

_“You think this Quest foolish.” Thorin said as he entered the room, catching the end of the conversation._

_“You think reclaiming what rightfully belonged to my people to be a-a waste of time! That mountain is mine! And I will reclaim it!!” Thorin all but growled, looming over Bilbo._

_Bilbo gave Thorin an unimpressed stare before responding. “Yes, especially if it’s led by you.” He said coldly, making Thorin falter a bit.  “You lead them not to right the wrong done to your people, you lead in greed.”_

_“What are you implyi-”_

_“I’m saying,” Bilbo interrupted, “That your sickness is known, Durin.”_

_Thorin’s eyes widened and all color left his face at Bilbo’s last comment. Stumbling away from Bilbo, Thorin opened is mouth in shock but nothing came out.  Looking into his eyes Bilbo could only see fear and uncertainty._

_He felt a twinge of guilt seeing the once proud dwarf reduced to this._

_The silence stretched for what seemed like hours._

_“Well Master Baggins,” Thorin rumbled, voice tight with emotion, “I now know your misgivings, and all I ask is that you not jeopardize this Quest because of it.”_

_And with that he left._

_“Well that went splendidly, don’t you think Bilbo!” Gandalf responded after a beat of silence._

 

 

 

 _I guess he told the rest of the company_ he mused, _which would explain why they aren’t talking to me._

They traveled in silence for some time more before two horses broke off from the group and started heading his way.

 

It was the blonde one and his brother bringing their horses to cage him in on both sides.

 

They road in silence. 

 

Both dwarves riding silently next to Bilbo while stealing glances of him.

 

“Can I help you?” Bilbo asked, good manners winning over his rudeness.

 

They both startled, not expecting him to break the silence first.  They glanced at one another before the dark-haired dwarf seemed to gather himself and respond.

 

“Well you see Mr. Boggins, we-” the dwarf began.

 

“Baggins,” Bilbo interrupted.

 

“-just wanted to know about hobbit magic,” he continued, not pausing over Bilbo’s correction.

 

“What my brother’s trying to say,” the blonde interjected, “is that we didn’t know that Hobbit wizards could do such a thing.”

 

“So we were just wondering,” the dark-haired dwarf picked up, “What else hobbit wizards can do.”

 

Bilbo looked at them both, trying to gauge their sincerity.

 

“Hhhmmmm,” he muttered, “I guess I could tell you a little about our magic.”

 

The brothers immediately grinned.

 

“But first,” Bilbo continued, “can you remind me of your names? There are just so many of you that I’ve forgotten a couple.”

 

They both looked at him in shock before bursting out in laughter, catching the attention of the rest of the company.

 

“I’m Fili,” the blonde one chuckled, “and this beardless dwarf is Kili.”

 

Bilbo looked at them for one long moment to cement their respective names into his mind.

 

“Ok,” Bilbo said, “What would you like to know?”

 

Before they could shoot off questions, he held his hand up in the universal gesture for silence.

“And just to let you know, I reserve the right not to answer any question I don’t find suitable.” He gave them a look until they nodded in understanding.

 

“Alright then, lets have it.” He said with a small smile.

 

“The fire spell you casted yesterday!” Kili said energetically, “I’ve never seen anything like it! Can all hobbit wizards do it?”

 

Bilbo hummed in thought before answering, noticing for the second time that he had the attention of the whole company.

 

“Yes all hobbits can do that, but we usually don’t use it unless we’re threatened or ………..emotional.” He mused before a grin stretched across his face.

 

“Why if I recall, my cousin Lobelia shook the whole of Hobbiton when she found out that Primula had bought the wedding dress she wanted.” He chuckled, “Hobbits and their tempers.”

 

He laughed a little at the memory before he noticed the silence.

 

Glancing up, Bilbo noticed that he had the attention of all the dwarves.

 

“What?” he questioned.

 

“Shook…” Kili said in shock.

 

“All of Hobbiton!” Fili finished, surprise clearly on his face.

 

“But how!?!” a voice he recognized as Ori exclaimed.

 

“Why with earth magic!” Bilbo exclaimed, “How else would one shake the ground.”

 

Silence stretched for a moment before Kili spoke.

 

“But,” he stuttered, “I thought hobbits could only do fire magic like the stuff you did in Gandalf’s office?”

 

“Of course not!” Bilbo exclaimed, “We have power over everything that grows.  We control water, earth, wind and fire.”

 

“HOBBIT WIZARDS CAN CONTROL THE ELEMENTS!!!!!!!” Kili shouted.

 

“Yes,” Bilbo deadpanned, “We are Yavanna’s people, it would be safe to assume that she blessed us with power over her domain.”

 

When no one responded they rode in confortable silence. Bilbo couldn’t help but think about how little was known about hobbit magic.  You would think one would want to know the strength and weaknesses of all races and their magic, but Bilbo couldn’t really hold it against them. Very few races bothered to learn about them or their magic, believing them weak for never leaving their lands.

 

 _Let them believe it_ he thought, _We are not weak, at least not anymore._

 

 

 

 

All in all, the first days ride went fairly well.

 

After the little chat about hobbit magic, Bilbo was able to hold a nice and seamless conversation with both Kili and Fili until they stopped for camp.

 

To be honest, Bilbo couldn’t help but find the brothers charming.  Being the only dwarves willing to speak to him, he found their humor and general ease refreshing.

 

It also helped that they reminded him of the fauntlings back in The Shire.

 

“So Mr. Boggins,” Kili said as he took the seat next to him, using the insufferable nickname the brothers had given him. “It meant to ask you this earlier, but why do you hate being called Halfling?”

 

The whole camp got quite in anticipation for Bilbo’s answer.

“Well,” Bilbo started, “We used to not mind being called Halfling.  We hobbits don’t really care much about the on goings of other races, and we cared less about their opinions. “

 

Bilbo paused before continuing, “Do you know why they call us ‘Halflings’ Kili?”

 

“Ummm,” Kili muttered, “I suppose it’s because others believe Hobbit wizards only know healing magic?”

 

“You are correct,” Bilbo stated, “And we didn’t mind being known for that.  To us, healing was the most important thing to a mage, we had no use for weapons or offensive magic.  We were simple creatures, comfortable in are….well comfortably.” Bilbo finished, pausing for a moment to let it sink in.

 

“So what changed?” Bofur asked, joining the conversation.

 

“The Fell Winter.” He said, voice darkening at the mere thought of that horrible time.

 

“I was just tween at the time, but I still remember it like it was yesterday,” he said, settling in to tell the tale.

 

“You see Kili, all winters in Hobbiton are mild, maybe just a slight layer of snow but nothing harsher than that. The Fell Winter was different, it was cold, colder than any winter in Hobbiton’s history and it was _long._   Lasted three months before it decided to let up.” Bilbo paused to collect himself.

 

“Most of us died from starvation before the wolves came.”

 

“Wolves!!” Fili exclaimed.

 

“Yes, we weren’t the only ones starving. The Brandywine river froze from the cold, allowing the wolves to cross.  It was a massacre, any Hobbit that went out to find food to feed their families either never came back or came back with nothing to show for it. The only way we made it was by going out in groups and hoping that we would survive the outing. Many hobbits died before the Fell Winter was over.”

 _Including my mother_ he thought, letting the painful memories wash over him.

 

“But,” Ori hesitantly asked, “That doesn’t explain why you hate the word Halfling.”

 

“Because they were _right,_ ” Bilbo spat, getting angrier by the second, “When the Fell Winter was over we realized how weak we were.  Yavanna gifted us with the power over fire and yet we couldn’t melt the snow or the lake, by Valor we couldn’t even light a _flame_. ” Bilbo hissed. 

 

“The other races were right about us, our magic wasn’t good enough to protect our lands, our families, our _children_.” Bilbo paused to get control of his emotions, “We lost so much,” He whispered, his anguish filling the air, “And we refused to lose anything else, so we lost our comfortably.  We trained our magic to withstand the harshest of climates, trained to defend ourselves against any enemy, we trained so something like the Fell Winter would never happen again” He sighed, looking at the company before finishing.

 

“That’s why we don’t like to be called halflings, it reminds us of what we lost, of our weakness, of our _comfortably,_ ” he nearly whispered the sentence.

 

The camp was silent for a long moment before anyone spoke.

 

“Mr. Baggins,” Throin surprising said, “I-.”

 

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and then, there were Trolls.


End file.
